


D&D Later, Roomie.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Playing For Keeps [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-10
Updated: 2004-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schoolboy AU. Part 3, follows <a href="http://www.journalfen.net/users/lunasv/24155.html">What's That, Coach?</a> and <a href="http://www.journalfen.net/users/lunasv/24380.html">Called On The Carpet</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D&D Later, Roomie.

Jonny Lee Miller shares a room with one Gerard James Butler. Gerry to most of his fellow Brookton Academy classmates, Ger to his roomie. Jonny likes Ger. He's brooding enough to indulge Jonny's occasional Gothic tendencies, insane enough to climb out the window with him and shimmy along the ledge to watch the asteroid shower from the North Tower roof.

And then there's the sex. It's great. Even if Ger's a bit more vanilla than Jonny. He's working on it. Night by night. Tonight, Jonny's curled onto the large ledge of their window, reading through a classics text while Ger pores over Latin translations at the desk. Or he would be reading the text if he weren't staring at his roomie.

Ger's not really reading either. There's a test in two days and he knows that Mr. Wingfield will have his hide if he doesn't get full credit, but Ger can't help it. His roommate is too distracting. After a few long moments of _not_ looking at Jonny, he glances up. "Whatcha reading?"

Jonny folds the book in, holding up the spine to Ger. "_Iliad_. Gotta write a paper on it for Mr. Grant, and I'm trying to make heads or tails of Trojans and," he's smiling as he puts the book down, crosses his legs on the ledge, "how's the Latin coming? Finished enough that we're gonna make D&amp;D? Chris is running it tonight."

"Uh, yeah. It's finished. As much as I can. Can't quite conjugate this verb Mr. Wingfield wants me to. Something something ruled something served. I think it's Tacitus' history. He was Latin, right?" Ger tosses his book onto his unmade bed. "Let's go play. Want to see you beat the shorts off of Bale."

"Eewww," Jonny says, sticking his tongue out. "Last person I wanna see with his shorts off is Chris, thank you. Leave that to his boyfriend." He uncrosses his legs and shrugs himself down off the ledge onto the bed, glancing at his watch. "S'only 9:30, got a half hour at least. I'm gonna change down to essentials."

"Go right ahead." Ger touches the tip of his tongue to his upper lip shyly. "I'll just watch, if that's alright with you."

"Oh, you will?" Jonny's standing on the bed, Ger's bed, and he's stripping off his shirt, footie jersey still on from late practice. "You like watching me, Ger?" He tosses the shirt across the room, then hooks his fingers in the shorts and slips them down onto the curve of his hips. "Wanna see more?" He smiles, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet against the rumpled sheets. "Or just wanna watch me get off?"

"Uh. I've a choice in the matter?" Ger's eyes are trained on the bulge in Jonny's shorts. "Wanna see more. And then," Ger pauses and then goes on, quickly so he doesn't lose his nerve, "then I want to get you off."

Jonny licks his lower lip and slurps his tongue back in with an annoying noise. "You got it, roomie." He pushes the shorts down, cock free and jerking with his bed bouncing. Once they're off and joining the shirt, Jonny wraps his hand in a tight fist around his cock, tugging down on it. "C'mon, Ger. Want your mouth on me."

"Right." Ger scrambles off of the chair and sits down on the bed next to Jonny. "Uh. How do you want it?"

"Aw, fuck, c'mere you." Jonny plops down onto the bed with little ceremony or care for the fact he's bouncing the hell outta it. He pushes Ger back onto the bed and stretches out beside him. "Practically a virgin, you are. Love how I get to corrupt my roomie."

Ger bounces up with the motion, his glasses falling down his nose. He pushes them up stubbornly. "Who else would you corrupt? Everyone else here's an upperclassman."

Jonny laughs and puts his finger on the bridge of Ger's glasses. He'd taken his own off earlier when it'd become clear he wasn't going to keep reading, left them perched on the window ledge. "You're cute like that. Who else indeed?" He pushes Ger's uniform white shirt up, dips his head and makes a rather loud raspberry on Ger's stomach. "Got do an upper. Or there's a teacher or two, maybe."

"Corruptible?" Ger laughs. He pulls Jonny off of him and then rolls on top. He grins. "Are you deaf, or just not listening when the other boys talk about detentions? The teachers are miles ahead of us. Especially that Mr. Grant. They say he makes you recite passages _while_ he spanks you."

"Oooh, now that _is_ kinky." Jonny likes that Ger's taking initiative, something he wouldn't've done a month or so earlier in the term. "I like serving my detentions in Headmaster's office. Mr. Neeson's desk is nice and hard and," he bucks up under Ger's body, pressing his cock against Ger's trousers. "Thought you were gonna get me off, mate."

"I've never had to go to Mr. Neeson's office," Ger says. "Is it nice?" He scoots down Jonny's body and starts sucking on Jonny's balls.

"Yeah, leather everywhere. Big desk and--" Jonny's distracted by Ger's mouth. "Oh, hell, that's good. Oh, Mr. Neeson's office. Yeah, really nice. Worth the trip."

Ger pulls back and licks Jonny's cock from base to head. "What sort of trouble do I need to be in to get sent there? I hear he has a birch rod."

_Like I'm supposed to remember what kind of rod Headmaster has when you're doing that._ Jonny pushes up on his elbows. "C'mon, Ger, quit teasing. And stop talking," he says playfully. "Mouth's supposed to be full of me."

Ger pouts. "But I wanna know what Mr. Neeson uses. Want to know what I'm in for next time I screw up." He kisses the head of Jonny's cock. "Put yourself in my position. 'm curious."

"Cane. He uses a bloody cane," Jonny spits out as Ger continues to tease. "And if I were in your position, roomie, my cock would be up your arse."

Ger blinks. "If you were in my position, which is on top of you and blowing you, then your cock, which would then be _my_ cock, since we're switching places, would be up...uh, my arse? Jonny, you know you shouldn't confuse me."

Jonny ponders Ger's comment for a minute. "Uh, yeah." He laughs. "Just suck, Ger. Please. After we thrash Chris and Ewan tonight, I'll fuck ya. Promise."

"Ok," Ger says happily. Bends down and takes Jonny's cock in his mouth like Jonny'd shown him. He sucks hard with little finesse or skill, wanting Jonny to come fast so they can go play.

Jonny loves it when Ger gets silly. He's the best roomie that way. But when he's like this, playful and wanting more, he's even better. Jonny's not gonna last long, but he concentrates on holding out, thinking of the walls of Troy and writing papers instead of how warm Ger's mouth is and how slurpy the sucking is and, oh fuck, he's not gonna last long at all.

Ger wraps his hands around Jonny's thighs and spreads them so he can have a better angle. Sometimes when he does this, he gets bored before Jonny comes, and that's always horrible. Keeping himself occupied while his jaw begins to hurt makes it much more entertaining.

Ger doesn't have much time to get bored, as Jonny's not able to hold out another minute. He's clutching at the sheets, wadding them up in his hands as his body jerks way more than it should. Chalk it up to teen exuberance. "Yeah. Oh, fuck. Scores." He comes with just a second's notice, barely giving Ger the chance to breathe before he has to start swallowing.

Ger chokes, splutters, and has to pull back to catch his breath. He swallows as much of it as he can, but there are streaks of come dripping from his mouth. "Scores?" he asks. "Is that a new guy around here? Never met 'im."

"Smart arse," Jonny says, pulling himself up and pushing Ger back till he's over him, kissing him, licking his own come from the corner of Ger's mouth. "You're a fuckwit sometimes, roomie."

"So they tell me." Ger moves his hands lower naughtily and squeezes Jonny's arse. "But you taught me everything I know."

Jonny squirms, then grinds, nudging Ger's legs apart with his knee. "You wanna come? Or plan on fighting the trolls with a shaft 'stead of sword tonight?"

"Yeah, I wanna come." Ger thrusts upwards at Jonny. "Why? You wanna help me?"

"Nope," Jonny mutters, his hand slinking between their bodies and fisting Ger's cock. "Gonna get a cock ring out of my trunk and snap it on ya, and keep you hard till later. Whatcha think?"

"I think you're lying." Ger gives him his best innocent look, which isn't very hard. "And you wouldn't put poor Gerry in a cock ring, would you? Because then Gerry would have to show it off to the rest of the class and they'd be so jealous."

"Oooh, show and tell." Jonny gives Ger's cock another rough squeeze. He's really working hard on corrupting his roomie to the dark side of sex. "I think I'd like that." He licks along the side of Ger's face. "Would you? Cock all nice and hard, show you to all the boys. Take you up to Mr. Neeson's office like that."

Ger pouts. Then he smiles. "Alright, if you bring me up to Mr. Neeson's, I'll let. Wouldn't mind being your show and tell, Jonny. But don't tell anyone."

"Cross me heart," Jonny says. "Just 'tween me and you." He smiles. "Less you want everyone to know you're my boyfriend." He works his hand down Ger's cock and tugs at the head. "What you say? Can I tell our mates we're shaggin'?"

"Think they already know." Ger bites his lip as Jonny's fingers tug at the head of his cock. "Uh-don't mind. G'head and tell them. Tell the whole world." Ger pauses. "Just don't tell my da. He'll take it out of my hide."

"Nah, wouldn't tell da. Mine doesn't know." Jonny nibbles at Ger's neck and keeps his hand moving on Ger's cock. "Anyhow," he whispers, "I wanna be the one to take things outta your hide."

Ger shivers. "Sounds nice. You takin' things out. You gonna put it all back in, though, right?"

"Course I am. Wouldn't think of taking and not giving, roomie." Jonny's fisting Ger's cock now, sensing the coil of orgasm building in his boyfriend. "C'mon, give it to me, Ger."

Ger nods, breathless, and then comes, extraordinarily grateful he didn't end up having to find out if Jonny really does own a cock ring. "Jonny...."

Jonny brings his hand up, licking Ger's come off his finger. "What, Ger?"

Ger looks Jonny in the eye and smiles. He points at the clock. "Dungeons and Dragons time."


End file.
